


Bad Horror Movies During Christmas? I'm In.

by acesayshi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesayshi/pseuds/acesayshi
Summary: they're watching bad horror films during christmas. that's, that's basically it.why horror films? why not.or alternatively: they cuddle with warm sweaters and warm hugs and just filled with the warmth of each other.
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 15





	Bad Horror Movies During Christmas? I'm In.

**Author's Note:**

> i made this during christmas day 2019, and edited some errors. for the most part it's kept the same
> 
> used romano as his human name mostly becuase that's what past self felt like using so, hope you don't mind that!
> 
> i still like it so i figured i might as well repost it here. merry late christmas ig lol
> 
> hope you enjoy~

She forged ahead in the dark, her flashlight frantically flickering left and right. Moans rang out from the dark, and with each step she took, leaves crunched below her feet.

She inched closer, nearly outside the woods, and when she finally reached the opening, she took off — only to scream as they grabbed her feet and dragged her back to the woods—

"This is extremely boring," Romano commented. They were sitting on a couch, with a small TV and a DVD player plugged in it. Wearing matching sweaters with Gilbert, Romano held a cup of espresso, which was nearly empty. He didn't know if it could last until the end of this shitty movie, so he was only sipping every now and then.

"Shhh, this is the best part!" Gilbert shushed him, digging his chin to Romano's shoulder. Gilbert was hugging Romano from the back, tucking his legs right in from of him.

"And besides, you said I get to pick the terrible movie for Christmas."

"Si," he rolled his eyes, "but I expected some cheesy-ass movie — not this shit show."

The heroine then got eaten alive, and the flashlight went out, leaving to a black screen. There was a moment of silence, until the credits played.

"It's not that bad," Gilbert pouted. "I mean, it's bad but it could be worse."

"...I'm picking the next movie." 

"Nein, nein!" Gilbert went on to constrict his legs and tighten his further, forbidding Romano to move from his position. "You can't moveee, it's too comfortable here!"

"Ugh, but your next movie is shit." 

"That's the point." Romano stared at him, while Gilbert smiled cheekily.

"I'm going to spill the contents of this coffee all over your stupid football merch."

"My merch! No — nein," he overreacted, digging his cold nose to Romano's neck.

"Gah, get off me— that's cold as balls fuck—" they both laughed — one in slight ridicule and the other in laughter.

"Ja, ja," Gilbert only smiled, this time softer. The new movie began, flashing lights and loud music. "Frohe Weihnachten, Romano."

Romano looked at him for a few moments, then turned to the side, a smile twitching on his face.

"Buon Natale, amore mio."


End file.
